


Please

by Sadbhyl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sherlock’s behaviors mean something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Sherlock didn’t ask for things.

Certainly he’d put a good front on it when he first met John, when he was trying to make an impression.  Funny how his phone got a signal just fine every other time he was in the lab at Barts.  John added that to the list of Sherlock’s minor manipulations. 

But in general, he never asked.  No “While you’re up—”, no “If you’re going out, would you mind—”  If he needed something outside the flat, he just commanded it.  Inside, he just took what he needed, whether it was John’s computer or the last of the biscuits.  The more John thought about it, the more he started to suspect that the reason Sherlock never asked was because he expected to be denied.  It was as though no one in his entire life had ever offered him a casual kindness, so he just took what he wanted instead.  John thought about asking Mycroft about it, but decided there would be too much temptation to punch the man in the face if he got the answer he expected.  Instead he kept making two cups of tea at a time and let Sherlock have the last of the milk.

To be fair, Sherlock was equally generous with his own belongings.  John was sure Sherlock would have no issue with John using his laptop, his phone.  He offered up his bank account freely for the shopping, so long as he didn’t have to go himself, and never asked John to share the expense of the broadband or the Sky Plus account.  It wasn’t even conscious, John was sure, and neither of them ever made an issue of it.  Sherlock never even saw the bills, as they were paid automatically out of whatever bank account he had assigned them to.  John didn’t make an issue of it, either.  Frankly, he was grateful, and it made it a little easier to take some of the eccentricities that came with sharing a residence with the man.

So really, it should have been obvious.

“You bloody bastard.”  John coughed, choking on chlorine, concrete dust and smoke as he fought through his own pain to maintain compressions on Sherlock’s chest, willing his brilliant, aggravating partner back to life.  “I should have known when you offered to do the shopping you were really saying good-bye.”


End file.
